


A Leisurely Stroll

by MissusCissaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, F/F, Masochism, RP, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusCissaMalfoy/pseuds/MissusCissaMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione decides to take a leisurely stroll in the fields outside the Burrow, and gets more than she had planned for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Leisurely Stroll

The sun shining through the window was what woke her up. Hermione Granger got out of bed slowly, as it was a Sunday, and she really had no intentions of doing anything today. Yes, they were in a time of war, but although they had sworn to stop at nothing until Voldemort was dead, Sunday was usually a day of rest for the golden trio. 

Mione took a slow shower and dressed in muggle clothing, going downstairs to look for a book to read. As she passed the window, she remembered how beautiful a day it was, and decided she shouldn’t be spending it in the crowded Burrow. She decided to take a leisurely stroll. She told Harry and Ron that she was going out, and they only nodded. This was usual for her. 

She walked outside and made her way through the vast fields surrounding the house. The wind was calm, and the grass had a slight wave to it. The sky was a beautiful light blue, and the clouds looked like perfect marshmallows. Mione smiled to herself, enjoying the gorgeous day. But the feeling was short lived, due to the figure that, with a loud crack, apparated right in front of her. 

The insane black hair, the crazed look in the dark brown eyes, and the sadistic grin informed her that it was none other than the infamous Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange. She gave Hermione a look that could freeze Hell and charged toward her, knocking her to the ground with a hand around her throat.

“Well, well, well…What do we have here? A little mudblood!” Bella exclaimed, grinning madly, as she choked the squirming Gryffindor. 

“Let…me…go…please!” Mione choked on her own words. Her eyes started to water as she searched for some kind of air.

“Why should I?” the dark witch sneered, looking down at the girl with superior eyes.

“Please…just…” Hermione tried desperately to remove Bellatrix’s fingers from her throat. Her vision was started to blur, and she was extremely uncomfortable with the older witch on top of her. 

Belle finally released her, only to press her wand to the hollow beneath her chin. She laughed cruelly as Hermione tried to shy away from her, to wiggle out from under her. 

“Please, Bellatrix,” the girl pleaded. “Just let me go, and no one will ever have to know about this.” The teenaged witch tried to move her body out from underneath Bellatrix, but, for the life of her, she couldn’t.

“And why would I do that?” she asked, making her eyes wide, like she was genuinely confused. “When I so enjoy making you squirm?”

Hermione tried to look away, but Bellatrix’s wand being so close to her scared her. She swallowed and began to look around for any possible escape. 

Bella noticed this and pressed her wand harder into Hermione’s tender skin. “Though you are a mudblood…” she started. “You are a sexy little mudblood.” She flashed her an evil grin and leaned down to nibble on her earlobe. 

Hermione felt her stomach drop. She suddenly felt even more uncomfortable about the situation she was in. She shivered as Bellatrix teased her ear. “Please, Bellatrix. Please let me go,” she begged.

“I don’t think I will,” she murmured as she began to kiss Hermione’s neck. “I quite like this.”

Mione’s stomach churned. No girl had ever touched her like this. For that matter, no boy had ever touched her like this either. But Hermione felt that she wasn’t quite ready to give up her innocence. 

“Bellatrix…please let me go…please, I’ll do anything,” she pleaded. 

“Beg again,” she said, surprisingly calmly for a Death Eater.

“What?” Mione asked confusedly. She wasn’t sure if she had heard her right. 

Bella stopped her kissing to look into Hermione’s eyes. “Beg. Again,” she hissed.

She looked up at the insane woman. “Please, Bellatrix, let me go. Please,” she begged. She was now paying little attention to the Death Eater and more on an escape plan. 

“No, I don’t think I will,” she said, and, with that, she grabbed Hermione’s arm and apparated. 

Hermione felt dizzy upon landing. She looked around and didn’t recognize her surroundings. “W-Where are we?” she asked.

“Lestrange Manor, of course. Where else?” She laughed darkly as she pulled the girl to her feet, dragging her through the house. 

Hermione tried to claw at Bellatrix’s hand to let her free. “Bellatrix, please! Let me go!” she pleaded with the older witch. 

Bella just rolled her eyes as she pulled the girl down countless flights of stairs until she reached the room she was looking for, the dungeon. She threw the girl inside, and, with a flick of her wand, she was chained to the wall farthest from the door. 

Mione felt her wrists become restricted and tried to pull on her bonds. She felt the sharp pain of the metal keeping her against the wall and she hissed through her teeth. 

Bellatrix locked the door behind her and smirked as she approached the young witch. She lifted her face with her index finger, turning her from side to side, as if examining her. “You’ll do just fine,” she smiled as she released her. With another wave of her wand, Hermione’s clothes flew off her body, leaving her completely exposed to the cold dungeon air. 

Mione swallowed and shook her head. “Please,” she begged again. 

Bella grinned before shaking her head and walking forward, crashing her lips against the girl’s, forcing her tongue into her mouth. 

Hermione tried to pull away, but Bellatrix was too strong. She whimpered as the dark witch kissed her and tried to force her tongue out of her mouth as she violated her.

Bella’s noticed the girl’s feeble attempts to stop her actions, and pulled away. “Now, mudbaby,” she started. “You’re not being very nice.”

“Why would I be nice to you?” she sneered.

“Now, don’t make me punish you,” she said sternly, pretending to scold the girl. Then, she turned serious. “You won’t like if I punish you.”

“Just let me go, Bellatrix!” she almost yelled as she struggled against her binds. 

Bella cackled and shook her head. “Would you like me to punish you?”

Mione timidly shook her head. “I just want to go home…” she said quietly.

“Oh, well!” Bella giggled. She moved in again to kiss the young Gryffindor. She reached up an eager hand and grabbed her breast, squeezing and kneading it roughly. 

Mione let out an involuntary moan as Bellatrix grabbed her breast. She felt her tongue enter her mouth and tried to push it away, but ended up fighting it with her own. 

Bella felt Hermione’s tongue connect with her own and smiled to herself. She dug her nails into the soft flesh and started kissing the girl’s neck again. 

Mione couldn’t help but moan lightly. She loved the way Bellatrix was making her feel, but another part of herself was getting sick because of it. Her stomach churned. “Bellatrix…this isn’t right.”

“And you think…I care?” Bella asked between kisses. She heard the girl whimper slightly as she pulled back to look at her. She smirked. “A bit eager, I see,” she laughed.

Mione tried not to look Bellatrix in the eye as she shook her head, her entire body shaking with both disgust and pleasure.

Bella smirked and kissed her again, sharply pinching her nipples. Hermione moaned loudly and pulled against her bonds. Bella smirked to herself and took the opportunity to plunge her tongue into the young witch’s mouth. 

Mione couldn’t resist letting her tongue intertwine with Bellatrix’s. She closed her eyes tightly and arched her back. 

Internally, Bella giggled with glee. But outside, she maintained her cold, yet passionate, state. She continued pinching and pulling on her nipple with one hand, while the other hand came up to tangle in the girl’s wavy brown locks. 

Hermione arched her back into Bellatrix’s touch. A part of her told her to pull away, that if this went too far, she would regret it, but another part wanted Bellatrix to have her way with her.

Bella continued to tease her, pulling harshly on her hair as she kissed her. She suddenly bit her bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood.

Hermione cried out as she felt a sharp pain in her lip. She noticed that Bellatrix had bitten her, and felt tears well up in her eyes from the pain.

Bella gratefully licked the blood from her lip, savoring the metallic taste. She pulled away, an insane glint in her eyes, grinned, and said, “Mm…yummy.” Then, she giggled and moved back in.

Hermione could tell that her pain was something that Bellatrix got off on. Her mind blurred from the confusion and lust she was feeling from the things Bellatrix was saying and doing to her. 

Bella lightly kissed down Hermione’s neck until she reached her pert breasts, the nipples stiff. Whether it was from the cold of the dungeon, or her arousal, Bella didn’t know. She wrapped her lips around a sensitive peak and swirled her tongue around it.

Hermione gasped at the contact and looked down at Bellatrix as she pleased her. She wished she could grab her hair and pull her closer to her, and it was extremely frustrating not being able to move.

Bella bit down on the pink bud, earning a sharp cry of pain from the girl. However, she arched her back and moaned.

“Bellatrix…” Hermione’s lips uttered. She couldn’t help but moan slightly. Although the pain of her bite had hurt, it was also intensifying her arousal. The young witch could feel a strong intensity beginning to form between her legs.

“Yes, my little mudchild?” Bella pulled away, grinning darkly at the girl.

“Ple-Please don’t hurt me,” she said softly, half lust-filled and half-terrified.

“If I am right, which I always am,” Bella began. “You quite enjoyed me hurting you. Didn’t you?”

Hermione almost blushed. “N-No! That’s absurd!” she whimpered.

“Really?” Bella began to pace in front of the girl. “I don’t believe you.”

Hermione gave Bellatrix a somewhat upset look. She shook her head quickly. “No, Bellatrix, please.”

Bella smirked and raised her wand. “Legilimens,” she hissed, grinning madly. And she was thrown into Hermione’s mind. Hundreds of images flashed through her mind, most of them including Bellatrix. She saw herself roughly penetrating the girl with one hand, saw Hermione, bloody and exhausted, laying limply from the chains that held her up. She saw flashed of red light shoot from her wand as she screamed, “CRUCIO!”, she saw the young witch, writing in pain, yet moaning at the same time. “Please, Mistress,” she heard the girl whisper. She saw herself kissing her with a ferocity that only she held, saw dildos, vibrators, chains, and whips. She saw everything the girl wanted. She grinned sadistically as she exited her mind, coming back to reality, still standing in front of the girl, wand raised.

Hermione looked at her in utter horror. She wished she could run away and hide, but all that she could do was stare at Bellatrix, dumbstruck.

“It seems…” Bella said as she approached the girl, taking her chin roughly in her hand and turning it from side to side. “That we have ourselves…a masochist.” She grinned and slapped Hermione across the face.

The sharp pain that ran though Hermione’s body from Bellatrix’s hand was exhilarating. She felt as though Bellatrix had skinned her face, but she also felt herself become extremely wet from the touch. She whimpered as the dark witch slapped her. “N-No…it-s j-j-just…” She trembled, trying to find words.

“You like pain,” Bella said simply, finishing her sentence. She watched in amusement as the girl blushed furiously. She reached a hand down and just brushed her fingers against the girl’s already dripping slit. She brought her wet fingers up between their faces and examined them carefully. “See?” she asked gleefully.

Hermione wished she could crawl beneath a rock. She just shook her head.

Bella cackled and nodded vigorously. Slowly, making sure the girl was watching, she inserted her fingers into her mouth, savoring the sweet taste of the witch’s arousal. “Such a tasty little mudblood…” she murmured when she finished. “And no doubt a virgin.”

“Bellatrix, please!” she pleaded. “I’m not ready, please! Don’t take this away from me.”

“Ah, but you know you want it taken…” Bella said slyly. “And who better than me to take it?” She grinned insanely at the girl, who was now visibly trembling before her.

“No, please, Bellatrix! Anything but that…” She felt tears sting her eyes as she struggled against her binds.

“You know you want it,” she repeated as she leaned in. “And I will take it.” As a lone tear escaped Hermione’s eye, she quickly caught it with her tongue. Then, she leaned even further in and pressed her lips to the girl’s neck, sucking relentlessly on her pulse point.

Hermione let her tears flow freely down her cheeks as Bellatrix began to suck her neck. She may have liked the pain, but she wasn’t ready to give her innocence away.

Bella noticed Hermione’s body shaking and stopped her actions. She looked up and saw the girl was crying. “Stop crying!” she snapped.

“Bellatrix, please!” she cried. “I don’t want this!”

“I don’t care!” she shrieked. “I don’t care if you want it! It’s going to happen!”

The teen couldn’t help but sob. She looked away from Bellatrix as the tears fell down her face.

“Okay,” she said, relatively calmly. “If you want to cry, I’ll give you something to cry about.” She raised her wand again and smirked as the girl’s eyes widened.

Hermione immediately stopped crying. She became very still as Bellatrix let her wand wave around her head.

“Hmm…what shall I do with you?” she asked, as if in deep thought.

Hermione swallowed, looking at Bellatrix as she debated on how to hurt her.

“I know!” she exclaimed happily. She pointed her wand at the girl and screeched, “CRUCIO!”

Hermione felt as though her intestines were being pulled from her belly button, as she was being skinned and burned alive. She let out a blood curdling scream as she writhed violently against her shackles.

Bella cackled as the girl screamed so loudly, she had to cover her ears. She watched in amusement as the girl squirmed against the wall, desperately trying to ease the pain of the Cruciatus Curse. She moved in and kissed her forcefully as she shrieked, thoroughly enjoying her pain.

Hermione could feel Bellatrix on her lips, but still screamed. She felt like every pore in her body was bleeding. She tried to beg for her to stop, but she couldn’t make any other sounds.

When Bella got tired of Hermione’s screams, she removed the curse.

Hermione gasped for air. She tried not to sob, but couldn’t help it. The pain of the spell was still burning.

“Stop crying!” she screamed again. “Unless you want another round…?”

“No, please, Bellatrix! Please, it hurts! Don’t do it again, please, I’ll do anything, just not that!” she begged.

“Then stop crying!” she said before beginning to kiss her neck again. She slowly traveled down, not even stopping at her breasts. She got to her knees in front of the girl and waved her wand, magically spreading her legs wide.

The brunette felt extremely exposed, but kept silent as Bellatrix looked up at her from between her legs.

“Beg,” Bella whispered.

“B-Beg?” Hermione asked, slightly confused.

“You heard me!”

Hermione looked around nervously before saying quietly, “Please, Bellatrix…please.”

“Please, what?” she asked cruelly. She wanted to hear the girl beg for her, to be fucked by Bellatrix Lestrange.

The teenager looked at her with tears in her eyes. “Please, fuck me Bellatrix,” she said, almost inaudibly.

“Louder,” she commanded.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. “Please, fuck me Bellatrix!” she almost screamed. She kept her eyes closed and awaited the unwillingly loss of her virginity.

Bella smiled at her compliance. She slowly reached a hand up and gently ran a finger along the length of her dripping slit. She remembered losing her virginity, and, though she was mentally insane, almost didn’t want the girl to suffer through that.

Hermione took a sharp intake of breath when Bellatrix ran her finger up and down her slit. She tried to suppress a moan.

She looked up at the girl and met her eyes. Surprisingly strange for Bellatrix, she said softly, “You can moan. It’s okay.”

Hermione nodded slowly and tried to relax her body. She even spread her legs a little more, and tried to watch the witch between her legs.

“Now, don’t lose your head. Don’t get overexcited,” she said as she slowly slid her index finger into the girl.

Hermione tensed as Bellatrix slowly entered her. It didn’t hurt as much as she had thought it would. It was more like a pressure, and it almost felt good. She breathed heavily, trying to relax.

Bella watched as Hermione got used to the feeling of being penetrated, and decided she had been gentle and nice enough for about a month. She roughly shoved two more fingers into her, grinning when she cried out.

Hermione felt pain soar through her and cried out loudly. More fresh tears began to make their way down her face as Bella stretched her. She gritted her teeth.

Bella took up a vigorous pace, plunging mercilessly into the poor girl. She added another finger and sucked the girl’s clit into her mouth, biting down on it.

The whole sensation that Bellatrix was giving the girl was excruciatingly painful. Hermione was in so much pain, that she was almost biting through her lip. She cried out again as Bellatrix bit down on her clit, although the feeling was sending waves of pleasure through her small body.

Bella sucked harshly on Hermione’s sensitive bud. Suddenly, she stopped all movement. She heard a small whimper of disappointment from the girl, but ignored it. She added her thumb and slowly eased her whole hand into the small girl.

Hermione screamed as Bellatrix fisted her. She could almost tell she was tearing. She began to whimper with each trust that Bellatrix sent into her. She felt massive amounts of pleasure began to collect in her stomach.

Bella increased her pace, plunging into the girl at an almost inhuman rate. After a few more thrusts, she slowed down a bit.

Hermione was finding it very hard to stand. She tried to support her body, but the pain between her legs was too great.

Bella reached up her other hand and added two more fingers to Hermione’s overstuffed hole.

“Bellatrix, please!” Hermione screamed. She could feel herself stretching, maybe ever tearing. The pain was so overwhelming, her vision was blurring.

“Silence!” she snapped as she added another finger. The girl screamed and sobbed, hanging limply from the chains.

“Please…please…please,” was all Hermione could mutter, she was in so much pain.

Bella ignored her pleading and added her last two fingers, slowly easing her other hand completely into the girl.

Hermione lay limply against the stone wall. She let her chains hold her up as Bellatrix broke her. She tried to look down, but her vision began to get white spots.

The feel of Hermione’s wall clenching relentlessly around her both of Bella’s hands sent a gush straight between her legs. She increased her pace and sucked harshly on her clit. She wordlessly--and wandlessly--conjured a vibrator and pressed it against the girl’s clit.

Hermione felt as though she was going to pass out from the intense pain and pleasure. “Oh, God! Ahh!” Her eyes were wide and her body trembled violently.

Bella started up a vigorous pace again and pressed the vibrator harder to Hermione’s clit.

“Oh, God, Bella!” The teen was starting to have a pressure build up in her stomach. She began to pant heavily, trying to regulate her breathing.

“I want to hear you scream my name,” Bella commanded. She somehow increased her speed and twisted the vibrator.

Hermione could no longer hold back. Even though she was in a lot of pain, she still felt intense pleasure coming on. “Oh, God…Bella…oh, God! Bellatrix!” she whimpered.

“Louder!” Again, she increased her speed, her hands just a blur as she plunged in and out of the girl. She turned up the intensity on the vibrator and pressed it even harder to her sensitive bud.

The teen clenched her eyes tight. “BELLATRIX!” she screamed as her inner walls clenched and the feeling of pressure slowly disappeared. Her body soon felt weak and she couldn’t hold herself up.

As Hermione went through her orgasm, Bella never stopped pumping into her, sending her into another climax as soon as she finished the first one.

“Bella…can’t take…much…more…” she muttered, her words slurred from the onslaught of pleasure.

Bella just rolled her eyes and again increased the intensity of the vibrator. She still didn’t stop thrusting into the girl, wanting her to come over and over again for her.

“P-Pl-Pleaa-Please…” she tried to say as she felt her third orgasm shake her already exhausted body.

Bella finally decided that the girl had taken enough. Besides, her arousal was dripping down her leg and her belly was beginning to hurt from the want building in the pit of her stomach.

Hermione slowly lifted her limp body into a somewhat standing position. She was breathing heavily and could feel liquid up and down her legs. She wondered if it was blood, but was too tired to look down. She looked at Bellatrix, who was now standing in front of her.

Bella raised one of her hands to the girl’s lips and the other to her own. “Taste yourself,” she said as she began to suck hungrily on a finger.

Hermione immediately tasted the coppery taste of blood. Although it didn’t repulse her, it made her stomach churn. There was a hint of something else though, through the bitter taste was something sweet. Hermione began to suck harder on Bellatrix’s fingers. The taste of her arousal on the witch’s hand was making the feeling from earlier build back up. She looked at Bellatrix hungrily.

Bella felt a gush as the young witch stared at her with lust-filled eyes. She licked her hand clean and watched as Hermione finished her other hand.

Although the girl was tired, the action Bellatrix was forcing on her was making her aroused. Slowly, she sucked on Bellatrix’s last finger, the metallic taste of her blood and the sweet taste of her arousal very present on the Death Eater’s hand. As she pulled her mouth off Bellatrix’s hand, she let her tongue linger. She watched, smirking, as Bellatrix looked at her, astonished.

“Bella?” she asked quietly. “May I play with you now?”

Bella’s mouth dropped open. “What did you just say?” she whispered disbelievingly.

“I said,” the teen announced a little louder. “that I want to play with you…as in fuck?” she said, as if Bellatrix wasn’t understanding something simple.

Bella quickly snapped out of her disbelieving state and a smirk formed on her lips. She lightly touched the girl’s face as she said, “I don’t think you know what you’re asking for, mudbaby.”

“Yes I do, Bellatrix! I want to fuck you! Unless you’re afraid…?”

Bella cackled. “You think I’m afraid of you.” It was more a statement than a question.

“If you aren’t, then why won’t you let me?”

Bella smirked at Hermione’s challenge. With a wave of her wand, the brunette was free of her chains, and Bella was naked. “Go ahead, then,” she said as she backed away, wanting to make the girl work for what she wanted.

Hermione took in Bellatrix’s naked body. She licked her lips and ran up to the dark witch, crashing her lips to the older woman’s. She let her hands travel to the Death Eater’s curls and ground her hips against Bellatrix’s, leaving her own fresh blood against her leg.

Bella’s betraying lips parted to let out a soft moan. She pulled her lips from the witch’s and scampered across the room. “Come and get me!” she laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and chased after Bellatrix. But it soon became hard as the pain between her legs increased. She tried her best to ignore it as she grabbed Bellatrix’s waist, sending her to the ground with Hermione on top. She moved up to the straddle the Death Eater’s hips and grabbed her wrists, putting them above her head. Hermione laughed as she kissed and sucked on Bellatrix’s neck against the witch’s will.

Bella’s eyes widened as the girl pushed her to the ground, climbing on top of her and pinning her wrists above her head. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she started kissing her neck. Despite herself, her back arched and her hips thrust themselves upward.

Hermione smirked at the reaction she was getting from the witch. She let her hand wander to the Death Eater’s breast and began to curiously fiddle with her nipple as she sucked her collarbone, leaving small teeth marks.

Bella groaned. She hated the was the mudblood was making her feel, but she couldn’t help her body’s reactions. She was getting wetter by the second, and her back arched even more.

Hermione’s mouth was soon down near Bellatrix’s left breast. She teased her by flicking her nipple with her tongue. She loved how Bellatrix couldn’t control her moans, and engulfed the stiff nipple in her mouth, sucking hard as her other hand pinched Bellatrix’s free breast.

Bella cried out as Hermione’s soft lips closed around her dark nipple. She pulled against the young witch’s hand, wanting to tangle her hands in the girl’s hair, but she was too strong. Despite her reputation, Bella’s strength was in her powers, not her muscles. Truthfully, without her wand, she was weak. In that moment, she realized that, in her haste, she had dropped her wand.

Hermione had heard something hit the ground. She turned her head, still sucking on Bellatrix’s breast. She saw that Bellatrix had dropped her wand. Hermione let one of her hands slowly leave Bellatrix’s breast and inched it toward the wand. When she got a hold of it, she cast a silent binding spell on Bellatrix. She removed her hands from the Death Eater’s wrists and sat up, smirking.

When the girl sat up and released her hands, Bella ashamedly whimpered softly and tried to reach for her, but found she couldn’t. She couldn’t move at all. She looked up to see the young woman, looking down at her with almost superior eyes, holding her wand. At first, she didn’t recognize it. But when she did, she blew up.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” she screeched.

Hermione said nothing, but only moved down to Bellatrix’s breast, where she left a very painful bite mark. She almost laughed as Bellatrix hissed in pain, and continued her path down her stomach to her core. 

Despite her rage, Bella’s breathing increased as the girl started moving downward. She couldn’t contain her moan as Hermione nipped her stomach lightly. She seemed to know how much she liked pain. But then again, she was Bellatrix Lestrange. And who didn’t know that Bellatrix Lestrange liked pain?

Hermione teasingly kissed just above the Death Eater’s clit. She loved the fact that Bellatrix couldn’t move, and had to just let Hermione do anything, and everything, she wanted. The teen slowly spread Bellatrix’s legs, curiously looking at the witch’s core. She couldn’t help but notice the sensitive bundle of nerves and didn’t neglect to slowly take it into her mouth.

Bella screamed as Hermione’s soft, wet lips enveloped her sensitive bud. She tried to buck her hips and groaned frustratedly when she couldn’t. She wanted so badly to tangle her hands in the girl’s hair, to push her down harder on her slit, but couldn’t. She hated not being in control. She was always in control.

Hermione moaned, sending vibrations up the Death Eater’s body. She loved this Bellatrix. She loved how she couldn’t do anything, and how she had every bit of control over her. She gripped the witch’s legs tight as she sucked even harder on her clit.

Bella screamed again as the girl teased her. Already, she could feel her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach, felt the white-hot pressure. 

Hermione waited until she had Bellatrix’s full attention before plunging three fingers into her. She watched as Bellatrix’s face contorted with struggle and frustration as she started up a rough pace.

Bella cried out as the girl’s fingers penetrated her. She whimpered lightly and groaned frustratedly as she couldn’t move. “Let me go,” she managed to gasp.

Hermione slowly shook her head and added a fourth finger, continuing her pace. She bit down on Bella’s clit, letting her tongue massage it.

Bella moaned. “Let me go,” she repeated.

Hermione got up from her place sucking Bella’s clit. She continued to plunge into her, but asked, “What was that?”

“Let. Me. Go,” Bella said sternly, although she was still moaning in pleasure.

Hermione shook her head slowly. She let her fingers hit Bellatrix’s G-Spot as she thrust. “Not with that attitude…what would I get out of it?” she manipulated.

Bella screamed again. “Just…let me go, you…filthy mudblood,” she spat, eyes closed in ecstasy.

Hermione pulled her hand out before Bellatrix could even moan again. The teen got close to Bellatrix’s face. “What was that? You want me to stop?” she asked angrily.

Bella shook her head vigorously. “Fuck me,” she hissed, looking up furiously at the mudblood. “And let me go.”

Hermione tilted her head, as if she were in deep thought. “Maybe if you were a little nicer about it…”

“Bellatrix Lestrange is not nice. Now fuck me, and let me go.”

Hermione stood up and looked down at Bellatrix. “I guess you really don’t want me to fuck you…”

“No!” she shrieked. “Fuck me! Now!”

Hermione quickly got back on top of Bellatrix and let her face linger close to the Death Eater’s. She began to grind her hips roughly against witch’s. “Then beg…” she said simply.

Bella moaned again. “No!” she protested. “I will not beg a mudblood to fuck me, I’m Bellatrix Lestrange!”

Hermione began to rub her core against Bellatrix’s leg, letting her own leg tease Bella. “Fine then, I’ll just please myself…such a shame, though. I so very much wanted to fuck you, Bella.”

Bella moaned as Hermione’s leg pressed against her sex. This girl was torture. “Fuck me,” she almost whimpered.

Hermione pressed her leg harder between Bellatrix’s thighs. “And who do you want to fuck you?”

“You,” she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Say it, Bella, and I’ll let you go,” Hermione almost moaned. She was pushing her leg hard into Bellatrix, but also let herself grind her clit against Bellatrix’s leg.

“Say what?” she groaned through gritted teeth.

“You know what,” Hermione forced. “Beg, Bella…”

Again, she shook her head. “Just fuck me. There’s no way I’m going to beg, so just fuck me, you disgusting little mudblood.”

Hermione bit down on Bellatrix’s neck so hard, she tasted a gush of blood. She waited for the older woman to scream. “I won’t repeat myself. The next time you don’t beg…I will leave you here with no release. Now fucking beg!” she almost growled.

Bella screamed, in pain and pleasure. Though the girl was being rough, she knew she wouldn’t dare to hurt her, and smirked at her anger. “No,” she said again.

Hermione once again got up and stared down at the witch spread out on the floor. “Well then, goodbye, Bellatrix…” she said as she headed to the door.

“No!” she screamed. “Get back here!”

“You know what I want, Bella…” Hermione said sternly. “You beg for me to fuck you, and I’ll let you go, and you can do whatever your heart desires..” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“I. Will. Not. Beg,” Bella growled. “Now get back here and fuck me!”

“And who do you want to fuck you?” she asked, simply getting to her knees.

“I believe we’ve been over this. You!”

“Now say it together..” Hermione was now between Bellatrix’s legs. She blew hot air into the witch’s wanting slit.

Bella moaned quietly. “Fuck me,” she commanded.

Hermione was becoming very fed up with Bellatrix, and couldn’t control her actions as she slapped the Death Eater hard across the face. “No! I will not fuck you until you beg me to!” she yelled.

Bella gasped in pain. Then, her rage boiled over. “How dare you?!” she shrieked, looking up at the girl with fiery eyes.

“Beg!” she commanded as she raised her hand again.

“No,” she challenged, grinning.

Hermione let her hand come down again. She was sure she was leaving marks, but she didn’t care. She wanted Bellatrix to break.

Tears sprung to Bella’s eyes as the girl slapped her again, but she pushed them back. She knew what she was trying to do, but it wouldn’t work. She would not win this.

“Beg!” she commanded again.

“No!” she shot back.

This time, Hermione bit down on Bellatrix’s nipple hard. She didn’t really like the coppery taste of blood flowing out, so she left her breast bare and bleeding. “Beg!”

Bella arched her back and cried out in pleasure. “No,” she said again.

Hermione sat back up and picked up Bellatrix’s wand. She looked at the witch one last time before commanding once more, “Beg.”

“No,” she said again as she smirked up at the girl.

Hermione smirked back and waved Bellatrix’s own wand over her body.

Bella’s eyes widened and she let out a blood-curdling scream. It was as if she were on fire, like a heating spell gone wrong. Her throat began to ache, she was screaming so loudly. Tears formed in her eyes and spilled out onto her cheeks.

Hermione let the witch remain under the spell for about two more minutes before letting up. As she let up, she commanded, “Beg…or I’ll do it again.”

Again, Bella shook her head, not able to summon her voice. Even though she was in extreme pain, a pain she had never before experienced for she had never been tortured, she would not give in.

Again, Hermione waved the wand, letting the spell come over Death Eater.

Bella screamed again. She squeezed her eyes shut almost painfully, but found that the pain in her eyes distracted from the pain in her entire body.

Hermione again got down to her knees and next to Bellatrix’s ear. “Beg…” she whispered.

“N-N-No,” she managed. She refused to give in. Not to a 17-year-old. Not to a 17-year-old mudblood, especially.

This time, Hermione pointed Bellatrix’s wand to her neck and silently cast a spell.

Suddenly, Bella couldn’t breathe. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t take in a breath. Her eyes bulged and she looked up at the teenager, silently begging her to stop. She felt a pain in her chest, desperately needing to take in oxygen, but not being able to. Her vision began to blur, white spots forming.

Hermione smirked as Bellatrix tried to take in a breath. She slowly released her. She didn’t want to kill the Death Eater, just make her break.

Bella gasped for breath as soon as she removed the spell. She couldn’t even scream at her, she was so desperate for air.

“Now, beg,” the teen said almost simply.

Bella just shook her head.

Hermione felt her body build up in anger. She pointed the wand at Bellatrix and couldn’t stop one of the most unforgettable words from coming out of her mouth. “CRUCIO!” she yelled.

Bella shrieked in pain. Her back arched and she writhed in utter agony as the Cruciatus Curse wracked her body. Tears rolled freely down her face. She didn’t even care anymore. She sobbed openly, feeling like she was dying. 

“PLEASE!” she screamed brokenly.

“Beg me to fuck you!” Hermione screamed, the curse still upon Bellatrix.

“PLEASE! PLEASE, FUCK ME! PLEASE!”

“Who?” the teen asked sternly, the curse still torturing Bellatrix’s body.

“YOU! PLEASE, PLEASE STOP!” she shrieked.

“SAY IT!” Hermione screamed. “SAY IT AND I’LL STOP!”

“PLEASE FUCK ME, HERMIONE!”

Hermione lifted the curse and let Bellatrix breathe for a moment before crashing her lips to the Death Eater’s. She let her tongue roll over the older woman’s lower lip, and moaned into her mouth. She waved Bellatrix’s wand, and the immobilization spell was lifted.

Bella sobbed into the girl’s mouth as she kissed her. She didn’t even realize that she had lifted the spell, freeing her from her bonds. Her entire body still ached, as if the curse had never been lifted. She barely even wanted the young witch to fuck her anymore.

Hermione continued to kiss Bellatrix, but soon realized that Bellatrix wasn’t kissing back. She pulled away and looked at the Death Eater, seeing that she was crying uncontrollably. She felt a pang of guilt and lifted herself off Bellatrix. “Oh, God…I’m…I’m sorry, Bellatrix,” she managed to mutter.

Bella didn’t even hear her. After her weight was removed, Bella rolled onto her side, pulling her knees up to her chest, and cried. She had never been through such pain. And even though she was incredibly embarrassed and humiliated, she couldn’t control the sobs that escaped her lips.

Hermione’s guilt only increased as she watched the Death Eater cry. Eventually, she couldn’t help but pull the witch into her arms and attempt to comfort her. She began to apologize, rubbing her black locks.

Even though she was a mudblood and the source of her recent pain, Bella appreciated having someone to cry on. She wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist and sobbed into her. She wished she had Narcissa. Narcissa was always the one who comforted her. She was the only one who had ever seen her cry. But the best she had was Hermione, and at least she could pretend it was her sister holding her, stroking her hair, trying to calm her down. Eventually, she did begin to calm down, and realized who was holding her. She pushed her away and glared at her.

“You’re lucky,” she started quietly. “You’re lucky I don’t kill you right now, you little bitch. But I need release. Now, fuck me.”

Hermione was taken aback. She gave Bellatrix a hurt glance and swiftly started moving her hand up Bellatrix’s leg.

“Now,” she hissed.

Hermione let her hand travel to Bellatrix’s clit, and softly started to twist and pinch it. She was suddenly being gentle, afraid of hurting the dark witch again. She looked at Bellatrix, unsure of herself.

Bella moaned and let herself fall back, her hair splaying out around her head as she landed softly on the floor. She spread her legs wide and said again, “Fuck me.”

Hermione nervously inserted two fingers into the witch. She kept a slow pace and watched Bellatrix’s face for any sign of pain. She let her thumb lightly rub Bellatrix’s clit.

“H-Harder..” Bella moaned, arching her back and reaching between her legs, grabbing the girl’s wrist and forcing her to take up a quicker pace.

Hermione uncomfortably fingered the woman. She didn’t like Bellatrix’s hard grip on her wrist, and could already tell that she was leaving bruises. She tried to keep up as Bellatrix basically just used her hand as a toy.

“More,” she commanded, releasing her wrist to scrape her nails across the floor.

Hermione slowly eased another finger into her more than welcome hole. She kept up the fast pace that Bellatrix had set and brought her lips up to the woman’s in a soft kiss.

Bella kissed her back, forcing her tongue between the girl’s lips. She pulled back to a moment to murmur, “More,” but then went back in for more. Her lips still tasted like her arousal.

Hermione almost unwillingly parted her lips for Bellatrix. She tried to increase her pace and again, added another finger.

Bella felt her stomach clench and moaned loudly. White-hot pleasure built up in the pit of her stomach and she tangled her hands in the girl’s hair. “More,” she said again.

Hermione eased her last finger into the eager Death Eater and continued to let Bellatrix engulf her whole hand. She kissed her back, nibbling on Bellatrix’s bottom lip.

Bella let out a guttural groan as the young witch eased her entire hand into her. Again, she felt her orgasm building. “More,” she growled.

Hermione almost pulled away. “More?” she asked between kisses. “Bella…I…only…have…five…fingers…”

Bella pulled away and looked at her like she was an idiot. “You have another hand,” she informed her before moving in to kiss her again.

Hermione was unsure of the next action she took. When Bellatrix had started using two hands on her, it only increased her pain, but if Bellatrix asked for it… Hermione let two fingers from her other hand stretch Bellatrix as she began to keep up her pace and continued to kiss her.

Bella moaned loudly and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. “Harder,” she said softly.

Hermione obliged, letting her hands travel farther into the witch, and at a rougher pace. She was beginning to wonder how Bellatrix took all this pain. When Bellatrix had been doing this to Hermione, she could barely stay conscious.

Bella’s breathing became heavier. She was on the brink of her climax, but it still wasn’t enough. “More,” she moaned.

Hermione decided that since the witch was requesting so much anyway, that she should use both her hands. Quickly and roughly, Hermione added the rest of her fingers so she was using two hands to roughly fuck the dark witch.

Bella screamed as the girl pushed her to her limits. She reached desperately for her, pressing her lips to hers and holding her face in her hands. Her back arched and she shrieked as her orgasm overtook her. Her muscles tensed and she grasped needily at the young witch.

Hermione felt Bellatrix’s hands all over her body. She could feel herself grow wet again. She felt the witch’s walls crash down on her hands and fluids filling her palms.

Bella gasped for breath as her orgasm ended. She lay on the floor, trembling, until she got her strength back. She snatched her wand out of the girl’s hands and jumped to her feet, still shaking as she pointed her wand at Hermione. 

“Bella, please…please, don’t…” Hermione tried to persuade the Death Eater out of whatever she was about to do. She had a strange feeling she was going to be hurt very badly. She cowered fearfully under the witch.

“I should kill you,” she growled, still managing to look terrifying despite her nakedness, flushed face, and quivering body. Then, she got an idea. “But where would be the fun in that?”

“Bellatrix, please…whatever you’re going to do…please, Bella, don’t do it,” she tried to beg. “I’m so sorry for what I did…I got carried away…”

Bella cackled. “Aww…” she mocked as she slowly advanced on the young witch. “Is the widdwe mudbaby scawed of big, bad, Bewwatwix?” She cackled again.

“No!” Hermione said defensively. She began to back away slowly. She could feel her body getting warmer with nervousness.

A smirk formed on Bella’s lips as she said, “Oh? Then you wouldn’t mind if I did this?” She ran up to her, backing her against the wall, and put her wand to her throat. “Maybe I should try some of the spells you tried on me…what were those again?”

“No! Please, Bella! I don’t know if I could take it! Please!” she begged, tears flowing down her face.

“Well, then maybe I should try them!” she shrieked, backing away from her and raising her wand above her head as she threw the first curse at her.

Hermione could feel her body suddenly heat up. It was pleasant at first, but soon she had the feeling as if her skin were being burned off. Her scream pierced the dungeon and she fell to the floor in pain.

Bella watched in amusement as Hermione writhed on the floor, her screams echoing sickeningly off the walls. After about five minutes of torturing her, she took it off and decided to try another spell. With a flick of her wrist, she cast the next spell.

Hermione wanted the pain to be over. But when Bellatrix lifted the spell, she felt a painfully new one. She felt as though she was being injected with needles at every inch of her body. 

“PLEASE, BELLATRIX! PLEASE STOP!” she screamed.

“BEG ME TO FUCK YOU!” Bella screeched, mimicking the girl’s voice.

Hermione’s willpower was not as strong as Bellatrix’s. She didn’t want to be fucked again, but she didn’t want Bellatrix to hurt her, either. “Please…Please fuck me, Bella!” she begged.

“WHO DO YOU WANT TO FUCK YOU?” She knew she was losing control, but she didn’t care.

Hermione could feel her body becoming more and more tired. “Bellatrix, please…please fuck me, please…oh, God!” she cried.

“Who do you want to fuck you?” she screamed, her anger boiling over. With a flick of her wrist, she added another spell.

Hermione now felt as if her body was freezing. Her limits were being pushed so far, she was sure she would pass out. “YOU, BELLATRIX! PLEASE BELLATRIX, FUCK ME! PLEASE!”

“AND WHO AM I?” she shrieked as she added another curse to the mix.

Hermione’s vision was becoming blurry. “Bellatrix…Bellatrix Lestrange. Please, fuck me Bellatrix…please…please, oh God, fuck me,” she sobbed.

Suddenly, Bella removed all the torturous spells. She watched as Hermione sobbed on the floor. She slowly walked forward to stand over her.

Hermione couldn’t bear to look at the older woman. She sobbed on the floor. “Bella, please don’t hurt me anymore…” she whimpered.

“WHY NOT?” she shrieked. “You didn’t stop, so why should I?”

“Please, Bella, please! I’ll do anything…just no more pain! Please!” she sobbed. Her legs were up to her chest and she was curled into a ball next to the wall.

Bella didn’t respond. She just reached down and rolled the girl onto her back, straddling her stomach. She grinned as Hermione sobbed under her and tried to wiggle out of her grasp.

Hermione felt sick. She didn’t want to be here, she just wanted to be away from Bellatrix. Her very touch was toxic. She tried to get away from Death Eater, but her strength was returning.

Bella grinned evilly at her feeble struggles and crashed her lips to the girl’s. She bit down on her lower lip, drawing blood.

As Hermione’s mouth filled with her own blood, she parted her lips, trying to struggle free.

Bella took the opportunity to shove her tongue into Hermione’s mouth. She sucked on her bottom lip, savoring the metallic taste of her blood. She left her lips to kiss her neck, sucking and biting roughly on the tender skin. Soon enough, her throat was bleeding as well.

“Bella, it hurts…please,” Hermione begged as Bellatrix bit the girl’s neck.

“It should,” she growled. She bit down hard on her collarbone and laughed when the girl cried out in pain.

“Please…” she begged. “Just fuck me and get it over with…” she said, almost defeated.

“Oh, I’m going to fuck you,” Bella said. “Don’t you worry about that, little mudblood.” Bella continued moving downward until she reached Hermione’s breasts. She grinned and bit down hard on her nipple, roughly digging her long nails into the other one.

Hermione desperately tried to pull Bellatrix off her breast, but she just bit down harder. Her body convulsed with sobs as Bellatrix turned her into a bloody mess.

Bella kept moving down, nipping at the skin she passed, until she reached the girl’s slit. She looked at it, glanced up at Hermione, and then licked her lips. Then, she raised her hand and delivered a harsh slap to her clit.

Hermione cried out as waves of uncomfortable pleasure ran through her body. Her back unintentionally arched and she could feel herself becoming wetter.

Bella raised an eyebrow as she realized the girl was getting pleasure from this. She smirked and did it again, but harder. 

Hermione scolded herself for her body’s reactions to Bellatrix’s blows. She clenched her eyes shut and awaited the next blow.

But instead of slapping her again, Bella grabbed her wand and brought it down hard on her sensitive clit. She watched as the girl arched and struggled to hold back a moan. She smirked and did it again.

Hermione was relieved when the dark witch didn’t slap her again. But the feeling was short-lived, for she quickly whipped her with what felt like her wand. She arched her back and gritted her teeth as it hit her clit.

“Does the little mudblood like that?” Bella sneered at the girl as she hit her again.

Hermione flinched, but again, she arched her back and cried out. She didn’t like Bellatrix’s teasing, but didn’t want to get herself in any more trouble.

“I asked you a question, filth!” Bella snapped.

“Yes-s!” the teen sobbed, afraid Bellatrix would hurt her.

“Tell me you like it!” she yelled as she hit her again.

“Y-Yes, Bellatrix…I lo-love it…” she forced.

“Then beg me for more.”

Hermione hesitated, but eventually begged, “Please, hit me again!” She shut her eyes in anticipation.

Bella smirked and slapped her clit again. Then, she decided the girl had had enough teasing. She grabbed her wand again and pressed the tip sharply to the girl’s clit.

“Please, Bella,” was all the girl could mutter. She was hoping that the witch wouldn’t do what she thought she was going to do.

“Please, what?” Bella asked, pretending to be clueless.

“Please, don’t…” she started. “Please, I’ll do anything, just, please…don’t hurt me anymore.”

“But then how would I have fun?” she asked as she began to rub her wand in small circles.

Hermione’s hips jutted and jerked as Bellatrix teased her. She didn’t like the feel of the sharp tip of the wand on her sensitive clit. It was starting to hurt. She just shook her head.

“Oh, don’t you like that, my little mudchild?” Bella asked mockingly. She pressed harder onto the girl’s sensitive bud and smirked when the young witch gasped and hissed through her teeth.

Hermione was in a cross between intense pleasure, and intense pain. The feeling in her clit was so strong, she felt as though she were about to pass out with arousal.

Bella could tell the girl was aroused. Her thighs trembled, and she was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her back arched off the floor. She smirked. “Beg me to fuck you, you filthy little mudblood,” she whispered menacingly.

Hermione wasted no time. She was so aroused, that Bellatrix fucking her, now matter how roughly, would give her the good release she needed. “Please, Bellatrix, fuck me!” she begged.

“Louder,” she commanded, pressing harder.

Again, Hermione complied with Bellatrix’s demands, almost screaming, “Please, fuck me, Bella!”

Bella moved her wand away from the girl’s clit and positioned it at her entrance. She let it dip in a bit, but then pulled it back out. “Louder.”

Hermione waited nervously, afraid as to what Bellatrix was going to do. She saw the witch remove her wand and bit nervously on her lower lip as the Death Eater dipped into her unwillingly wet core. She moaned slightly at the feeling of being penetrated, but the thought of Bellatrix’s wand inside her made her uneasy.

“SAY IT!” Bella screamed when all the girl did was moan. She slapped her clit again.

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes and her back arched as Bellatrix yelled. “Bellatrix, fuck me! Oh, God, fuck me so hard, Bella!” she screamed, now starting to lose control of himself.

“Again!” she shrieked before leaning down to bite hard on the girl’s clit.

The teen was starting to get impatient. “Please, please, please, fuck me, Bellatrix, please, I need it!” she half-sobbed, half-screamed.

“AGAIN!” she screeched, slapping her again. When all the girl did was moan and whimper, she boiled over. She knew she shouldn’t do it, but she didn’t even think before yelling, “SECTUMSEMPRA!”

Hermione felt as though her body was being ripped into. She screamed at the top of her lungs. “BELLA! FUCK ME!” she begged.

Bella watched in amusement as the girl bled. “Now, Muddy, use your manners,” she mocked.

“PLEASE, BELLATRIX!” She didn’t want to say it again. She couldn’t help but sob.

“Please, what?” she laughed, loving her reaction.

“FUCK ME! PLEASE, BELLATRIX, FUCK ME!” Hermione’s throat was becoming raw. She couldn’t see with all the feelings running through her body.

Bella realized that Hermione was losing a lot of blood. It wasn’t that she didn’t want her to die, but rather, that she preferred to torture her. So she quickly waved her wand over the slashes the curse had made in her skin, and they healed almost instantly. “What was that?” she asked.

“Bellatrix, please, for the love of God, fuck me! Fuck me senseless!” she begged, her head clearing up.

Bella grinned and shrugged. “Well, if you insist.” And, with that, she plunged her wand into the girl. 

Hermione gasped as the sharp object penetrated her. She clenched her eyes shut and tried to ease the pain of the wand stabbing her core.

Bella shoved her wand as far into the girl as it would go, and then took up a rough pace. She leaned down and bit down hard on Hermione’s clit.

Hermione wanted to beg Bellatrix to stop, but she knew that it would do no good. She held back sobs and whimpers as the Death Eater became even more rough.

As Bella fucked the girl, she got an idea. She slowly decreased her pace, shallowly plunging into the girl and kissing her clit almost lovingly. The girl had to believe she had had a change of heart.

Hermione looked at Bellatrix with compassionate surprise. Why was she being so soft, so gentle, so careful all of a sudden?

Bella slowed down until she reached a slow, gentle pace that, really, couldn’t even be considered fucking. She reached up her other hand and rubbed the Gryffindor’s clit in small circles as she licked lightly at it.

Hermione was taken aback by Bellatrix’s gentle actions, but wouldn’t dare complain.

Bella placed soft kisses on her inner thighs, lightly massaging the girl’s clit as she went. She kept her slow pace, and even added a silent pleasure spell.

Hermione felt her body shiver in waves of pleasure. She loved this Bellatrix, at least more than the rougher one. A loud moan escaped her mouth.

When Bella heard the young witch moan, she knew she was relaxing. She increased the pleasure spell as she flicked her tongue over Hermione’s clit. She watched amusedly as the brunette jumped and tangled her hands in the Death Eater’s hair, pushing her down. She rolled her eyes and drew the sensitive bud into her mouth.

All Hermione could feel was pure ecstasy. “Mm, God, Bella…oh, God, you are so good at this.”

Bella smirked inwardly and brushed her teeth lightly over the girl’s clit. She twisted her wand as she pumped it into Hermione. Even though she was enjoying the taste of the young witch’s arousal, and her moans were like music to her ears, she hated being gentle. It was boring! Then, Bella got another idea. She slowly removed her mouth from Hermione’s clit and pulled her wand out of her. She quickly hooked her arm around her leg and reinserted it into her sopping entrance. 

Then, she put her free hand under the girl’s backside, lifting her lower half upward, and touched her tongue to her other, much tighter entrance.

Hermione’s eyes widened as she felt Bellatrix’s tongue at a more intimate spot. She blushed as she moaned at Bella’s actions.

Bella smirked again at the girl’s weakness. She brushed her thumb over her ass and licked the tight entrance again.

“Bell-Bella? W-hat are you doing?” Hermione asked, trembling in pleasure.

“Hush, baby,” Bella murmured as she kissed her opening. She pulled back and inserted a finger into her mouth, coating it with saliva. She pulled it out and positioned it at her extremely tight entrance, still keeping her gentle pace with her wand.

Hermione licked her lips, waiting for Bellatrix to please her. She let occasional moans free from the pleasure of Bellatrix’s wand sliding in and out of her.

Slowly, Bella pushed her finger into the girl as she began sucking on her clit again.

Hermione felt a slight pinch at being penetrated in such a tight spot. She closed her eyes in pleasure as her walls tightened around Bellatrix’s finger.

Bella smiled as she felt the young witch’s walls clench around her finger. She slowly increased her pace on her slit as she let her get used to the feeling of her finger inside her. She teased her clit with her tongue as she sucked.

“Bella..” was all the girl could mutter. She loved how she teased, and let her body relax to enjoy the full pleasure she was receiving from Bellatrix.

Bella felt Hermione relax and increased the pleasure spell as she slowly started to move her finger. Again, she brushed her teeth over the girl’s clit, loving the way she bucked her hips.

Hermione’s eyes started to roll back in her head. “Mm, Bella, faster..”

Bella obliged, increasing her speed on both her entrances and increasing the pleasure spell even more.

Hermione felt the waves of pleasure coming in intense hits. Her body was getting closer to her end, and her moans were getting louder.

As Hermione’s moans got louder, Bella could tell she was nearing her end. She withdrew her finger from the girl’s tight hole and increased her pace on her wet opening. She kissed her way up her torso, making her way to her lips.

Hermione awaited Bellatrix’s arrival on her lips. She shivered as the dark witch left light kisses up her body.

Bella slowly made her way up to the girl’s waiting lips. She smiled fakely down at her and kissed her softly as she continued to fuck her. She pulled back for a moment to ask, “Are you close, baby?”

“Mmhmm!” Hermione moaned loudly. She didn’t care that Bellatrix was a Death Eater, or that she had committed horrendous crimes. The only thing she cared about was that she was about to have the most amazing orgasm of her short life.

“Do you wanna come?” she asked, increasing her pace and intensifying the pleasure spell.

“Yes..God, yes!” Hermione moaned. “Please, Bella..”

Bella smirked and kissed her again. When she pulled away, she whispered one word.

“Crucio.”

What Hermione felt next was so intense, she was sure she would die. Bellatrix had cast the Cruciatus Curse on a spot in her that was incredibly sensitive. She could feel her body being overpowered with what felt like 1,000 orgasms at once, while being on fire, and, overall, being fucked with a knife. She screamed for dear life.

Bella cackled, returning to her sadistic self. She shoved her wand as far into the girl as it would go, and watched, amused, as the girl orgasmed. She took the pleasure spell off and concentrated on just the Cruciatus Curse, magnifying the pain almost tenfold.

“Ahh, B-Be-Beee-B…Ple-P-Pl..” she attempted to beg. She felt as though her eyes were being ripped out of her head. She tried to scream, but could no longer hear anything.

The girl’s orgasm continued on, as if neverending. And still, she screamed louder than anyone Bella had ever tortured. She writhed in pain under Bellatrix, and tried to beg her to stop, but her words just came out as pain-filled nonsense. She continued to fuck the girl with her wand as she tortured, quickly sending her into another orgasm.

Hermione tried to beg, but Bellatrix couldn’t understand her. Nothing was working, and Hermione was almost sure she would die soon.

As if she could read her mind, Bella suddenly smirked and said, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill you…yet,” and removed the spell.

“B-B-B-Bella…w-w-why?” she whimpered as she shook on the ground, her body exhausted and aching.

“Because, my little mudblood, I’m Bellatrix Lestrange. I’m not your little lover,” she sneered down at the girl.

Hermione felt so hurt. She knew that Bellatrix was acting funny when she was almost making love to her. She had almost forgotten what she was capable of. Almost.

“Yes, filth, I tricked you,” Bella growled. “You are my plaything, and only mine. And I will do with you what I want.”

After a moment of silence, and some very difficult courage mustering on Hermione’s part, she responded. “You’re a bitch Bellatrix..” she started quietly. “A fucking bitch that has no respect for anybody but themselves and just uses them for their own whorish wants!” she hissed angrily, her confidence building. 

Bella’s eyes widened. She couldn’t believe a mudblood such as herself would dare speak to a pureblood witch that way, especially one who was on top of her, and had all control over her. “What. Did. You. Just. Say?” she hissed.

“I said…You are a fucking…whorey…bitch!” Hermione growled.

Bella smiled. She leaned down to kiss the girl again, and bit down hard on her lower lip as she pressed her wand sharply below her chin. She pulled away and growled, “How dare you fucking speak to me that way?”

Hermione spit her own blood at Bellatrix’s cheek. “How dare you treat a human being like that?! I could have died!” she screamed at the crazed Death Eater. 

That was it. Bella closed her hand around the girl’s throat and squeezed brutally. “And who ever said you were a human being? You’re just a disgusting little mudblood,” she said cruelly as she choked the brunette.

“Let go of me! You crazy bitch!” she gasped. The only thing she wanted to do was hurt the older witch. The idea of her taking pleasure from her pain disgusted her, and Bellatrix deserved pain.

“No. Way,” she said, tightening her already vice-like grip.

Hermione could feel her body boiling with anger. She began to push against Bellatrix with all her might. She managed to roll on top of her, though her hands were still clasped around her throat.

Bella smirked and easily rolled back on top of the girl.

Hermione pushed harder and managed to get to her feet, pulling Bellatrix up with her. She freed herself from the woman’s grip on her neck and moved her hands to her shoulders, trying to push her back to the floor.

Bella grinned sadistically and pushed against the girl as well. “You won’t win this,” she growled.

Hermione could feel sweat on her brow. She was pressing hard against Bellatrix’s collarbone, and she was actually winning! She licked her lips at the thought of the Death Eater pinned to the ground.

A hint of panic entered Bella’s mind as she realized she was getting closer to the floor. “You. Will. Not. Win.”

Hermione pushed Bellatrix with all she had. She could feel the dark witch getting closer to falling.

Finally, Bella couldn’t stand anymore. She toppled to the floor, Hermione on top of her. She struggled violently against her, but couldn’t get up. She looked up at the girl with fiery eyes and growled, “Let. Me. Up.”

Hermione glared at her. “No,” she said simply as she crashed her mouth onto Bellatrix’s.

Bella pushed against the girl as hard as she could, but couldn’t get her to move. “Get off me,” she growled against the Gryffindor’s lips.

Hermione shoved her tongue into the older woman’s mouth, savoring her surprisingly sweet taste. 

As Hermione’s tongue entered her mouth, Bella’s protests were stifled. She couldn’t help but moan and let her tongue play with the younger girl’s.

Hermione moaned into Bellatrix’s mouth and pressed her hips hard to the Death Eater’s.

Bella groaned and pulled away, growling, “Are you trying to play games with me, mudblood?”

“Mm..What?” Hermione mumbled against Bellatrix’s lips. She barely realized that Bellatrix had called her a mudblood.

Bella pulled away again and waited until she could see the girl clearly looking at her. “I said,” she started, smirking at the brunette. “Are you trying to play games with me? I. Don’t. Play. Games,” she snarled, glaring up at her. “Mudblood,” she spat.

Hermione looked at her. She said, almost nervously, “I beg to differ.” She let her hand wander down Bellatrix’s body until it hovered over her breasts.

Bella just glared at her, her eyes begging her to do something. She would love to see her try.

Hermione tested her courage and lightly ran her hand over Bellatrix’s nipples, watching for the Death Eater’s reaction.

Bella gritted her teeth and tried to hold back her moan. Again, she hissed, “I. Don’t. Play. Games.”

Hermione giggled. “But I think you do..” she said before lightly pinching her nipple.

“Stop it,” she growled as she tried desperately to hold back her moan. “Now get off me.”

Hermione shook her head and harshly grabbed the woman’s breast. She began to squeeze brutally, knowing she was leaving finger marks.

Bella gritted her teeth even more and glared at the girl, fire in her eyes. She couldn’t even speak, for fear of moaning.

Hermione pressed her hips tighter to Bellatrix’s, preventing her escape. Her right hand was on Bellatrix’s shoulder, holding her in place as she moved her lips from Bella’s to her breasts.

“How are you so strong?” Bella hissed, trying desperately to free herself from the girl’s grip. “Let me up!”

Hermione let her lips engulf Bellatrix’s crimson nipple, ignoring her protests. She began to suck hard as Bellatrix writhed beneath her.

Bella couldn’t hold in her cry of pleasure. She squeezed her eyes shut, completely humiliated, and tried to growl, “Let me go,” but it came out as more of a whimper. She blushed furiously and struggled against the brunette. 

Hermione loved how she was affecting Bellatrix. She let her tongue tease the older witch’s nipple as she lightly caressed it with her teeth.

“Let me go,” she tried again.

Hermione took her mouth off Bellatrix’s breast. “Hmm, let me think about it..” she said, tilting her head upward. “No.”

“Let me go, you little bitch!” she whimpered as Hermione’s mouth returned to her breast. 

Hermione left small bite marks as she suckled Bellatrix. She cautiously brought her other hand from the woman’s shoulder to her other breast.

Bella’s breathing increased and she arched her back. She couldn’t hold in a soft moan. “Let me go..” she attempted to command. “Now.”

Hermione shook her head, moving Bellatrix’s sensitive bud with it. She let her other hand tease her just enough to make her go crazy before bringing it down slightly.

Bella almost screamed in pleasure as Hermione teased her. But she quickly bit down on her lip, hard enough to draw blood, stifling the sound. Her stomach clenched and she arched her back. She squeezed her eyes shut and growled, “Let. Me. Go.”

Hermione almost giggled. She pulled her mouth from Bellatrix’s breast and asked, “And what if I don’t?”

“I’ll torture you to death, you little…” she started, but trailed off when Hermione’s lips found her nipple again. She gritted her teeth to keep from mewling. “Let me go,” she hissed through her teeth.

In a sick way, Hermione was receiving immense pleasure from Bellatrix’s reactions. Her eyes darkened as she stared into Bellatrix’s, letting her hand drop to her hip.

Bella growled and glared up at her. “Let. Me. Go,” she spat. “You filthy little mudblood.”

Hermione brought her mouth to the Death Eater’s ear. “Shut up,” she snapped before suckling her earlobe. “You love this.” Hermione laughed harshly as she scraped her nails down Bella’s stomach, stopping just above her aching clit.

She whimpered pitifully, hating herself for it, and bucked her hips. “Let me go,” she growled halfheartedly. “Now.”

Hermione shook her head, looking into the dark woman’s eyes. She didn’t break eye contact as she gritted her teeth and pinched Bellatrix’s clit painfully.

Bellatrix cried out and arched her back, squeezing her eyes shut. “Goddammit!”

Hermione just ignored the helpless Death Eater and watched how her nipples hardened even more. She began to massage the hard bundle of nerves that was her clit, easing the pain a bit.

She whimpered and lifted her hips to meet her fingers. She reached up and desperately pressed her lips to Hermione’s.

Hermione was caught off guard by the eagerness she found behind Bellatrix’s kiss. But she did not pull away. She could feel Bellatrix’s want as her fingers slid over her slippery clit. She could almost sense Bellatrix’s burning want.

Bellatrix whimpered and arched her back. “God…” she whimpered.

Hermione, teasing, brought her hand even lower, still rubbing Bellatrix’s clit, but getting dangerously close to her entrance. “Mm, you like this, don’t you Bella?” she sneered.

She growled and bucked her hips more. “Just fuck me.”

Hermione began to rub her harder. “Hmm..” she said, moving Bellatrix’s clit in small circles. “You’re not being very nice to me…I don’t think I will.”

She moaned and writhed, whimpering. “Now,” she growled.

Hermione stopped all movement. “Maybe if you asked nicely, you would get your way more often,” she said softly.

She snarled. “Fuck me now,” she hissed.

She moved away from Bella completely. “Do you ever learn?!” she asked coldly. “I’m not doing anything for you if you treat me like this! Show me some respect, or I’m leaving you for the house elf to find.”

She whimpered softly and reached for her. “I…I’m sorry..”

Hermione felt a sudden pang in her heart. “Oh…I…um…” She didn’t know what to do. She got back on her knees and looked down at Bellatrix. “I just want some respect…that’s all,” she said, unknowingly moving closer.

She nodded and whimpered again.

Hermione positioned herself between the witch’s legs. “Bella, just say please, and I’ll give you what you want,” she said, almost innocently.

She growled. “Please..” she said. She looked away and blushed furiously.

Hermione smiled and brought her head between Bellatrix’s legs. She slowly brought her tongue up to Bellatrix’s dripping slit.

She whimpered and bucked her hips upward.

Hermione smiled and lapped slowly at the Death Eater’s clit. She brought her small hand up to Bellatrix’s inner thigh, slowly inching toward her core.

Bella whimpered and squirmed beneath her, hating that she was on the bottom but loving the pleasure she was receiving. She was conflicted.

Hermione’s body was becoming hot from just hearing Bellatrix moan. Her hand was just below Bellatrix’s wanting heat, gently touching the wetness. She had brought the witch’s clit into her mouth and was beginning to massage it with her tongue.

She made various sounds of pleasure and looked down at her. She tightly wound her fingers into the girl’s hair and arched her back. 

Hermione could feel Bellatrix pressing her face into her womanhood. She moaned onto the Death Eater’s mound and shoved three fingers into her, stretching her.

Bella moaned loudly and pressed her down harder.

Hermione could feel her own breathing quickening as she thrust harder, pushing in and out of the witch’s tight entrance. She loved the sounds she was pulling from Bellatrix, which only encouraged her to go faster.

She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists, gently pulling on Hermione’s hair. She whimpered and moaned, arching and bucking.

Hermione loved the way Bellatrix’s walls clenched down on her fingers. She continued to roughly pull her clit between her lips as she sucked, and added another finger, going harder and faster.

She cried out and hissed through her teeth.

Hermione could feel that Bellatrix was getting closer. Her body was becoming warmer and her womanhood wetter. She began to move at an almost inhuman pace.

She began to pant. “Ah…ah…AHH!!” she screamed as she exploded.

Hermione slowly removed her hand from Bellatrix’s sopping entrance and brought her sticky fingers up to Bellatrix’s mouth, pressing them to her lips.

She whimpered and took her fingers into her mouth, moaning around her digits at the sweet taste.

Hermione whimpered softly as Bellatrix sucked on her delicate fingers. “You liked that, didn’t you Bellatrix?”

She nodded and thoroughly cleaned her fingers.

Hermione looked at the Death Eater and smirked. She quickly got up and grabbed her clothing. She looked back at the witch, loving the surprised expression on her pretty face. “Well Bella, is fun as that was, I have to get going,” she said, heading to the door.

“Wait!” she said, sitting up.

Hermione turned to face her, frustrated. “What is it?” she demanded.

“If you tell a soul about this, I swear--” she started, but Hermione interrupted her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and put her hands on her slim, sweaty hips. “And why would I ever want anyone to know about this?” she said, hesitating a little as she reached for the door.

Bella was a bit hurt. However, she didn’t show it, and considered her. She smirked. “Good point.”

Hermione smirked and walked out.


End file.
